Lost At Sea
by SharpestSpoon
Summary: Haruhi, a Glace, is kidnapped  in a way  by one of the most feared pirates sailing the seas. The infamous Indigo Hawk...


Author's Note- Out of all the Ouran fics I've read, there haven't really been any pirate ones. So I took on the task. Just to let you know, Tamaki's a bastard in this for a while. So expect his OOCness. And! This is an AU, so they can be as old as I want them to be!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the random idea. And of course, whatever OCs my intoxicated (NEVER) brain cooks up!

Chapter 1

Haruhi's POV

"HARUHI~" My father sang out. I rolled my eyes at his childish antics, and turned to face him. My best friend Nekozawa looked at me, a small smile spreading across his face. I grinned back at him, brushing my mid-neck length hair back.

"What is it Dad?" I replied. He grabbed me in a tight hug, and I extended a hand towards Neky-chan. He knew what to do. Nekozawa tugged me out strongly, yanking me from Dad's arms.

"Haruhi!" Dad pouted. When I just looked at him for a moment, he sighed. "Could you go to the docks for me? The ships have come in, and we need food. Nekozawa-sama has gallantly offered to go with you," Dad explained, as he grew serious.

I shrugged, then grabbed my basket and walked out of the room.

~At docks/market~

"Neky-chan?" He cast his turquoise eyes towards me since I was the only one allowed to call him that.

"What is it?" He replied, turning his eyes back to the path in front of him. Ever since his sister's 'disappearance', he's had issues with looking people in the eye.

Before I could ask, something shoved into me from behind. For the first time my eyes caught a glimpse of the large, ornate vase that was in front of me. And before I could catch myself, I slammed into it.

Nekozawa caught me around the waist before I could face-plant, but my fingers just brushed the handle of the urn.

"No!" I gasped, as I tried to grab it once more. It crashed against the ground.

"You idiot landster. Do you have any idea what you've done? That urn held our captain's mother's ashes. He'll have to deal with you, so come with us," Two twins complained. Their red hair was covered by an orange bandana, and a turquoise bandana, respectively.

I blinked at them with wide eyes. Nekozawa released me, and he met the twins' eyes with a hiss.

"Pirate bastards," He growled, as he clenched his fists. The boys -they looked to be my age- turned their cold, strangely almost gold eyes onto him.

"Don't speak of us that way. You were exactly the same before you came to land, _Captain Karasu_," One of them said. Nekozawa's entire body stiffened.

"That life is behind me. I am no longer Captain Karasu," Nekozawa snapped. I watched the exchange with confused and worried eyes.

"The feeling of riding the ocean's waves never leaves a man. You still know what if feels like, and you miss that," The two boys sneered together. Neky-chan's teeth clenched together, and I couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Just shut up you idiots!" I yelled , as I stomped in front of Nekozawa. They each raised an eyebrow at me, and smirked.

"I think it's time for her to see Cap'n, don't you Hebiu?" The one on the right asked. The one on the left nodded.

"I do believe that it's time Isoshigi," Lefty agreed. They turned their eyes onto us, and a strong hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Ah, Washi! Just in time!" Both exclaimed, as they waltzed onto the ship. I glanced up to see a huge man wearing a dark blue shirt and a matching dark blue bandana. The bandana was pulled down one of his eyes, but the other eye glanced back at me with no emotion.

"Release us," Nekozawa growled. The big man turned his eyes onto Neky-chan, and I saw amusement flare up in his one dark eye.

"Sorry Karasu. I have orders from my captain," The man said, only the slightest hint of laughter creeping into his deep voice.

"Why do they keep calling you Karasu Neky-chan?" I asked, reaching over to grasp Nekozawa's hand in mine. For the first time in a long time he met my gaze and held it.

"Your best friend has been lying to you," A cool voice said. My head snapped up, and my hand slipped out of Nekozawa's as my eyes met a pair of bespectacled silver ones.

"Shut up, you filthy pirate," Nekozawa ground out through his teeth, as he tugged out of the strong man's hand.

"Insult me as you will. You know you can't mean a single thing you say, White Raven," The cool man murmured, as he pushed up his spectacles.

I just looked at him for a moment, before I was pushed down to my knees gently by the big man. I closed my eyes. Nekozawa was the White Raven?

"Isoshigi! Hebiu! Why is this landster on my ship?" A cold and violent voice growled.

"Cap'n... She broke the urn," One of them said. I couldn't tell who it was.

"_She what?_" The voice snapped. A roughly calloused hand grabbed my chin and jerked my head up. I was met with cold indigo eyes. The Indigo Hawk.

"_**What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Mother's. URN?**_" The Indigo Hawk muttered, his voice an animalistic snarl.

"Someone pushed me into it! I tried to save it!" I replied, my voice tense with unknown emotions.

"Is that so? Well that changes things... Washi! Demado! Put these two to work!" The Indigo Hawk yelled, his voice colder than ever.

The tall man grabbed my shoulder again, and something shoved him away.

"We will take our leave, Captain," Nekozawa's voice was as cold as The Indigo Hawk's, and his turquoise eyes were pieces of flint. He stood as the air went silent. Even the noises of the docks blew away.

"She belongs to me now, White Raven. She belongs to this ship. And the only way she's going home is if you can take my ship. Or defeat every single one of us. Without the help of the Navy," The Indigo Hawk snarled.

"Why her?" Nekozawa asked, his voice still cold.

"You know why, Raven. She's a Glace. You know how valuable those are to a ship," Hawk replied, his voice finally calming down to a sexy rumble.

"But still! She is merely a girl! She could be of no use to you!" Nekozawa yelled. I winced at his words. He didn't notice, continuing on. "She's ugly, she's dumb, and doesn't know how to do any household chores!"

Hawk was the only one that noticed my gasp and frozen body.

"You need to learn to hold your tongue. She stays. You go. Now leave," The tall man said, his voice almost a growl.

"I won't leave her!" Nekozawa snapped. He reached a hand out to me, but I didn't immediately grab it.

"You know I've always wanted to sail the sea. Mom did this all those years ago. I want to know how she felt," I whispered, keeping my hands close to my sides.

"Haruhi... Please. I can't leave you here like this. I can't lose someone to the seas again. And I can't stay here and go back to my old life. Please Haruhi," Neky-chan pleaded.

"I'm sorry Neky-chan. Tell my dad I love him. I owe this man, and I'll repay that debt. Take care of Dad for me, will you?" I replied finally. Nekozawa looked at me sadly, and we ran forward to embrace each other at the same time.

"Be safe Nekozawa. I love you. Always and forever. Like a brother of course," I whispered. He laughed.

"Love you too Haruhi. I'll take care of your dad. Just don't get hurt out here," Neky-chan murmured, as he held me the slightest bit tighter.

"Now that the touching goodbye scene is over, you need to get off of my ship," Hawk snapped as he pulled us apart. I glared at him, and he turned those cold, cold eyes onto me.

"You're a bastard," I growled. He raised an eyebrow at me, then tossed his head back and laughed. His blonde hair looked soft as it shook.

"You know it wench. Now get to work!" Hawk laughed evilly. Nekozawa clenched my hand, then released it and walked off of the ship. He never turned, and my eyes filled with tears.

The big man came up and handed me a pair of pants, and a tall boy who looked to be no older than I handed me some sewing supplies. They both looked sympathetic.

I sighed, then began stitching away at the pants. This was going to be a long repayment.

**Author's Note- I totally didn't mean for Neky-chan to sound like a total bastard, but it had to work out like that. And trust me, he'll be back with a crew of his own! Woot! More OCs! Now for the ages.**

**Hawk- 21**

**Nekozawa- 23**

**Haruhi- 20**

**Demado- 22**

**Hebiu and Isoshigi- 20**

**Washi- 25**

**Hachidori (The tall boy)- 25**


End file.
